


lev x yaku

by volleyball_crackhead



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alpha Kuroo, Alpha Lev, Kenma, Kuroo - Freeform, M/M, Omega Ken, Omega Suga, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Rape, Sad, lev, suga - Freeform, yaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crackhead/pseuds/volleyball_crackhead
Summary: Yaku is walking home one day after a date with Lev however something bad happens to him and he calls kenma to pick him up
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 12





	lev x yaku

**Author's Note:**

> This is my au i made if the talk of TW: Rape

"Bye Lev see you tomorrow." Yaku called to his giant boyfriend after a lovely date. 

Yaku Had just finished his heat and was hanging out with his boyfriend after a week of being apart. 

As Yaku is walking down the streets he notices that that suppressant is no longer hiding his smell and is a target for Alpha's.

He speeds up his space but gets grabbed by someone.

" HEY WHAT THE FUCK!" Yaku yells at them but before he knew it the bastard slammed his lips against his using his knee to grind against yakus dick.

" A-Ahhh S-Stop i Have A BOyfriend!" Yaku shouts the man did not care he shoved his finger up Yaku's tight hole causing his knees to give out He throws his head back and cries out in pain.

"P-PLEASE A-AHH S- StOP!" Yaku screams the man is clearly bigger than him as he grabs a pair of chains tying his hands up and they man streches his tight hole. 

A minute lter he hears a condom being put on before the man slammed his dick up yaku causing is pain screaming

"O-OWWW S-StOP T-That A-AHHHHHHhhhh!" Tears form in yakus eyes as he starts crying the man pounding into him every time he moved the man hit him with the chains slamming into his over stimulated hole. 

Yaku Started screaming as more men came around him his scent drawing in the other alpha's on the street. 

The man cummed inside he condom but the he forces Yakus mouth open throwing him on his dick not giving him a chance to breath gagging.

the man whispered into his ear many things. Once he was done another man came up.

Yaku would not be able to walk he had hickeys covering his body his hole slammed into by many random people.

Yaku had enough before long he screamed out " LEV HELP ME!" Screaming from the pain the men were putting him through.

"Oh So this slut has a man?" He heard one of the men say yaku was crying from pain as more men fucked his senseless.

Yakus ass hurt his body had hickeys and cuts from whenever he cried out for his Alpha to come help him getting hit by a whip. 

The bastards put chains on my wrist and ankles. 

Unable to stand up yaku layed on the ground sobbing he was hurting. 

It started snowing due to how could it was and those alphas tore his close apart.

Yaku probaly went 50 rounds passed out for most of them. 

He looked up to see his phone he dragged himself towards the phone. Lev changed his number so he had to call Kenma.

he pressed the call button and the phine rang before it got picked up.

" What is up Yaku?" He heard kenmas voice and he started balling his eyes out

" Yaku YAKU whats wrong did lev hurt you!" 

Yaku calmed down and then told kenma what happened before his phone died. 

Around one hour later he saw Kenma and Kuroo 

Kuroo was an Alpha and his pheromones going crazy right now he stayed as far away from yaku. There was condoms on the ground and photos too.

"OMG YAKU!" Kenma said as he sat next to the other omega and he untied the chains and used his hoodie to cover his body.

When he trid standing up he fell hurting his back.

Kenma told kuroo to call the ambulance since Yaku had cuts devoring his body with hickeys too. 

A few minutes later he passed out in Kenmas Arms.

Kenma Told Kuroo to come in he needed his help picking up yaku since kenma was not strong. No one had lev's number so they had to call Sugawara to go to his house to get lev and meet them at the hostpital.

as kenmas phone rang suga finally picked up

" Hey Kenma you never call fist what is up?"

As kenma explains what happens suga runs to lev's house as the ambulance arrives. 

we get inside and he is in shook he lost some blood and one of the people broke a rib and sprained a ankle.

Yaku wakes up in a hostpital and sees his alpha next to him with his cloths all over yaku's bed 

"Lev?" Yaku says as he lies down.

Lev wakes straight up and breaks down in tears crying.

" OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE FUCK WHO DID THIS TOO YOU I KNEW I HAD TO STAY WITH I AM SO SORRY BABE I AM SO SO SO SORRY!" Yaku lies down staring at his boyfriend as he smiles.his legs hurt and so did his back. 

Lev leans up and hugs his boyfriend his omega he wanted every hickey from those other alphas gone he wanted his baby not be safe. 

When yaku was asleep he put in his phone number.

Yaku layed there his hole hurt so much.

Lev fell asleep from crying so much.

Yaku feel asleep since he was still tired and in pain. 

Yaku would have his bottom half torn when he and leave did 10 rounds and that was way more than 10 rounds. 

Yaku looked at his body it had deep cuts. the cuffs dug into his skin and the same with his ankles.

The nurse came in and explained that because of this i would be staying here for a week. The Police were trying to find who did it. 

The good news was that i was not pregnant in the end which is good. Now lev gives me leg massages my back and whenever come near me lev protects me. 

Yaku was able to home one day and he stayed with lev all day.

a week later he saw them again. 

" Hey pretty little slut!" one said grabbing me and the first thing i did was punch him. and ran to lev

" BABE it's them the people!" lev stood up and hugged his boy friend.

" shhhhhhh i will go teach them a lesson." Lev was also so nice but no one fucks him omega or hurts him.

Later that night lev leaned over and kissed yaku.

''I will never leave you again baby.'' lev whispers before kissing his omega


End file.
